magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
C+VG Issue 13
November 1982 issue costing 75p. Computer Software News Fishing - Roulette (Calisto Software) ZX81 - (16) TX3 Golf, Four-in-a-Row (TX Software) TI99/4 - (16) Moonbase Io (PDI) Atari 8-bit - (16) Airline, Autochef, Print Shop (CCS) ZX81, Spectrum - (16) Soccer (Thorn EMI) Atari 8-bit - (17) Xanadu Adventure (Hopesoft) BBC - (17) Omega Mission (Micromania) Atom - (17) Moonlander, Zombie Island, Row of 4 (Software for All) BBC - (17) Serpentine (Broderbund) Apple II - (18) Shark Attack, Martian Raider (Romik) VIC-20 - (18) Spectres (Bug-Byte) Spectrum - (18) Cloudburst (Audiogenic) VIC-20 - (18) Reviews Scores are out of ten. Key:- Get=Getting Started, Pla=Playability, Val=Value Video Screens News Reactor, Amidar, Super Cobra (Parker Bros.) Atari 2600 - (20) Skeet Shoot, Spacechase, Space Cavern, Shark Attack (Apollo) Atari 2600 - (20) Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, Royal Dealer, Tron: Deadly Discs, Tron: Maze-a-Tron (Mattel) Intellivision - (21) Backgammon, Draughts (Voltmace) Database - (21) Reviews Arcade Action Reviews Ms. Pac-Man (Namco) - (30) Space Dungeon (Taito) - (31) Outline (Century Electronics) - (31) Tips Robotron: 2084 (Williams) - (30) News Record Breakers - (31) Pinball: Bally's Spectrum - (31) Adventure Lords of Karma (Avalon Hill) Atari 8-bit, Apple II, PET, TRS-80 - Keith Campbell - ⅔ page (77) The Year of Adventure - Keith Campbell - ⅓ page (77) Features Building a Computer World - Mark Blundell - 2 pages (24-25) : It is ironic that one of mankind's most practical and logical 20th Century tools should provide so many opportunities for fantastic and historic escapism. Many computer games indulge us in our quests for myths and legends on exotic planets and more romantic eras. We asked Mark Blundell of computer moderated gaming company, Mitre Wargames, to explain how to map out computer controlled worlds and times as the fabric for a fantasy game. Pimania - Terry Pratt - 1 page (85) : A specially commissioned £6,000 prize provides the best evidence that computer gaming has come of age. The Golden Sundial of Pi is the prize destined to grace the mantlepiece of the first person to solve an elaborate computer adventure, Pimania. TERRY PRATT tried his hand at Pimania — and from his report his mantlepiece is likely to remain bare. Santa's Computer Choice - 5 pages (86-87,89,91,93) Regular Features Contents - 1 page (3) Next Month - 1 page (5) Mailbag - 2 pages (7,9) Competition - 2 pages (10-11) Chess - Max Bramer - 1 page (27) The Bugs - 1 page (28) Reversi - John Ball - 1 page (65) Graphics - Garry Marshall - 1 page (68) Puzzling - 2 pages (72-73) Kit Korner - Keith Mott - 1 page (75) Practical Programming - Ted Ball - 2 pages (80-81) Type-Ins Space Laser - TI99/4 - 2 pages (32-33) Ice Cream Vendor - Apple, PET - 3 pages (36-37,39) The Croydon Blag - VIC-20 - 3 pages (40-41,43) Uranium Core - Atari 400 - 1 page (45) Monster - Atom - 2 pages (48-49) Frogger - Spectrum - 2 pages (52-53) Super Lander - BBC - 3 pages (54-55,57) Bumpers - Sharp MZ-80K - 2 pages (58-59) 4-a-Side Soccer - Spectrum or ZX81 - 1 page (61) Adverts Games *'DK'Tronics' - ZX81: Centipede, Space Invaders, Asteroids, Defender - page 4 *'Audiogenic' - VIC-20: Cloudburst, Meteor Run, Renaissance, Spiders of Mars, Satellites and Meteorites - page 6 *'Activision' - Atari 2600: Starmaster, Chopper Command - pages 46-47 *'Kayde Electronic Systems Ltd' - VIC-20: The Kayde Valley, Othello - page 56 *'Quicksilva' - Spectrum: Space Intruders, Meteor Storm - page 64 *'Level 9 Computing' - Spectrum, ZX81, Nascom, BBC: Colossal Adventure, Adventure Quest - page 67 *'Michael Orwin Software' - ZX81: Cassette One, Cassette Two, Cassette Three, Cassette Four - page 69 *'Kansas City Systems' - TRS-80: Cosmic Swarm - page 76 *'J.K. Greye Software' - ZX81: 10 Games, Starfighter - Pyramid - Artist, Catacombs, 3D Monster Maze, 3D Defender, Breakout - page 98 *'Pixel Productions' - VIC-20, ZX81: The Trader Trilogy - page 82 *'Titan Programs' VIC-20: Missile Panic, Road Runner, Android Attack, Space Hopper, Space Wars/Battlezone, Star Wars II, Naval Attack, Spectrum: The Ground Force Zero, TI99/4a: Mission 99, Atari 8-bit: Caverns - page 82 *'C.P.S. Games' - Atari 8-bit: The Ghost of Radun, Hasha the Thief, The Wizard of Sham, The Fourth Kind, The Seven Cities of Cibola, The Domed City, The Tower of Brasht, King Arthur, Battle of the Bulge, Battle of the River Plate, Convoy, Peter Rabbit and the Magic Carrot, Peter Rabbit and Father Willow, Peter Rabbit and the Naughty Owl, Frustration - page 84 *'Micromania' - Atom: Defender, Centipede, Omega Mission, Puckman - page 84 *'Audiogenic' - VIC-20: Boss Chess - page 84 *'Leisuresoft' - VIC-20: The Golden Baton, The Time Machine, Arrow of Death: Part 1, Escape from Pulsar 7, Arrow of Death: Part 2, Circus, Feasibility Experiment - page 90 *'IJK Software' - BBC Micro: Star Trek - Candy Floss, Cassette Two, Mutant Invaders, Breakout, Beebmunch, Super Hangman, 3D Maze, Model A Invaders, Model B Invaders - page 92 *'Fuller Micro Systems' - Spectrum: Star Trek - page 92 *'Parker Bros.' - Atari 2600: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back - page 94 *'Parker Bros.' - Atari 2600: Frogger - page 96 *'Digital Fantasia' - BBC Micro: The Golden Baton, The Time Machine, Arrow of Death: Part 1 - page 97 *'Addictive Games' - Spectrum, ZX81, TRS-80: Football Manager - page 97 *'Impact Software' Spectrum: The Quest, Starfighter, Orb, Star Trek, VIC-20: Orb, Star Trek, Games Pack - page 97 *'Software For All' - BBC Micro: Grand Prix, Ghost Maze, Beebtrek, Cobra - Robo-Swamp, J.R., Invaders, Zombie Island, Row of 4, Moonlander, VIC-20: Paralander - page 105 *'Llamasoft' - VIC-20: Breakout - Deflex, Defenda, Ratman, Traxx, Blitzkrieg, Spectrum: City Bomber, Rox III, Superdeflex, ZX81: Centipede, Atari 8-bit: Turboflex - page 108 *'Ramtronics' - Atom: The Africa Diamond - page 110 *'Channel 8 Software' - Atari 8-bit: Caves of Death, Bomb Hunter, Sky Snakes, Murder at Awesome Hall - page 111 *'Artic Computing' - ZX81: ZXChess I, ZXChess II, 1k ZX Chess, Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, Adventure C: Ship of Doom, Galaxians, Adventure D: Espionage Island, Namtir Raiders, Gobbleman, Spectrum: Spectrum Chess - page 112 *'Mikro-Gen' - Spectrum: Master Chess, ZX81: ZX Bomber, ZX Space Invaders, ZX Breakout, ZX Scramble, Sorcerer's Castle, Frog, Paxman - page 113 *'Artworx' - Atari 8-bit: Hazard Run - page 113 *'New Generation Software' - Spectrum: Escape - page 114 *'Imagic' - Atari 2600: Star Voyager, Demon Attack, Trick Shot - page 116 Magazines *Electronics & Computing Monthly - page 19 *Commodore Computing International - page 44 *Which Micro? and Software Review - page 83 Other Credits Staff Writer :Eugene Lacey Editorial Assistant :Susan Cameron Production Editor :Tim Metcalfe Publisher :Tom Moloney Contributors :Max Bramer, Ted Ball, Keith Campbell, Garry Marshall, John Ball, Keith Mott, Mark Blundell External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Issue Index Category:Contains VIC-20 Reviews Category:Contains Atari 8-Bit Reviews Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews Category:Contains BBC Micro Reviews Category:Contains Arcade Reviews Category:Contains Atari 2600 Reviews